


Twins

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [45]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: After Sansa finishes reading her story to the twins, she finds Jon being nervous for a meeting with the high lords. But leave it to Sansa to find the perfect way to ease his nerves.





	Twins

“And they lived happily ever after.” Sansa closed the fairytale book she was holding and stared at the twins, almost asleep with their little thumbs in their mouths. “Sleep well, Robb and Ygritte.” She pressed a soft kiss on their foreheads and placed the fairytale book on the night stand next to their bed.

They had tried to give the twins their own beds. They had tried to treat them as two different people, as individuals who had accidentally been born at the exact same day. 

But it seemed that the twins didn’t want to be separated. Every time Jon and Sansa had tried to place them in different cribs, they had cried until they were reunited again. And as soon as they had been old enough to get their own beds, they had refused to fall asleep if they could not hold onto each other firmly.

Eventually they had simply given in. They had replaced the two smallers beds by one giant one and now bringing them to bed was the highlight of the day.

“They’re still not too old for fairytales?” Jon looked up from the pile of papers on his desk when Sansa entered their shared bedroom. He wore nothing but his white shirt and his pants and he had freed his dark curls from its ponytail.

“I've never outgrown them and I hope they will never stop loving them either.” Sansa wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek. “Still busy preparing for the meeting with the high lords tomorrow?” She didn’t give him the chance to answer. “Just listen to them and find the compromise and I’m sure you can make them all go home happy.”

“What if I can’t?” Jon turned around and he reached for Sansa’s hands. His fingers caressed her knuckles and he swallowed. “We've gotten a few years of relative peace. But what if at some point they grow restless and will try to overthrow me?”

Sansa kneeled down in front of him and she shook her head while she looked up and locked her glance with his. “You always find something to worry about, don’t you?” 

“I can’t let anything happen to you. Or to the twins.” Jon took a deep breath and bent his head.

“Nothing will happen to us.” Sansa grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. “Because you’re good at this. You’re a good king. And even the high lords know that. You’re better than anyone who could replace you.” She knew her words would only calm him down temporarily, but she didn’t mind. She would simply repeat them over and over until he would finally believe them. “Come to bed, Jon.” She stood up and pulled him with her. “I'll help you to relax and fall asleep.”

Jon smiled and with one smooth movement she fell down on the bed and pulled him on top of her. 

“I’m all yours for tonight, my king."


End file.
